Haruhi Suzumiya & Company Drabbles
by Tsu Zu Mia
Summary: How much can you say in exactly 100 words? That's a drabble!
1. The Rock

**Author's Notes: A fellow FF author suggested I write drabbles. So I looked up what a drabble was and found out it was a short work of fiction exactly 100 words long (not counting the title). I wondered what I could possibly accomplish in one hundred words and started typing, keeping my eye on the word counter in the bottom left corner of my MS Word window. This is what I accomplished on my first attempt. By the way, if somebody reviews this by writing "It sucks!" fifty times, I won't be amused! ;D - TZM  
**

* * *

**"The Rock"**

Haruhi studied the diamond ring and smiled. Its gem was less than half the size of the one Koizumi had offered her just a week ago, yet this one looked so much more beautiful. Haruhi considered why this was so. It wasn't the diamond's cut or the way it reflected the moon's light that made it infinitely more appealing – it couldn't match the prior stone's clarity.

No. It was the sincere nervous look on the face of the guy holding it and his comically shaking hands that made it so easy to say without hesitation, "Yes, Kyon. I'll marry you."


	2. The Date

**"The Date"**

"Why do you guys keep asking me out?" Haruhi asked the reclining Koji Takamichi. "It's not like I'm that much fun to hang out with."

Koji nodded.

"Not that I don't do my part. I always dress nice and I'm ready on time. I always try to be pleasant."

Koji nodded.

"But then you guys always have to go and try to kiss me! What's up with that?"

Koji scribbled on his pad and handed it to Haruhi. He touched his bandaged face as she read his words aloud, _"After my fractured jaw heals, can we try again?"_

"NO WAY!"


	3. Painting Ryoko

**Author's Notes: SPOILER ALERT! This drabble features characters from my story "The Girl in the Video". You all know Ryoko Asakura, but Taro Shinjyo is an OC. It won't make _as much_ sense if you haven't read that story. But even if you haven't read the story, you can probably figure out what's happening. - TZM  
**

* * *

**"Painting Ryoko"**

Ryoko rubbed her ankles together. "These flannel socks are much more comfortable than I anticipated."

"And painting you dressed like that is much harder than _I_ anticipated," Taro replied.

Ryoko giggled, "Do you need to take another break?" Taro looked away from his easel into the beautiful girl's mischievous eyes. "We _are_ married now so you don't have to feel guilty about it," she added.

"Oh. You mean _that_ kind of break."

Ryoko hugged her legs into her body. "I'm certainly dressed for it."

Taro set down his brush and groaned ... happily, "I'm never going to get this painting done."


	4. Visiting a Friend in Holland

**"Visiting a Friend in Holland"**

Mikuru Asahina rapped twice on the device while scanning her lush tropical surroundings ... "This can't be the place!" … and squealed when a tyrannosaurus rex appeared in the distance.

Mikuru tapped feverishly on the keypad as the ravenous dinosaur rapidly approached; its toothy open mouth lunging down to snatch up some breakfast.

The rex howled bitterly after snatching up a mouthful of air.

"Goedendag!" said Hans, her Dutch friend, noting Mikuru's shaking hands and pale white skin. "You did it again, didn't you?"

"Stupid autocorrect," Mikuru blushed. "I entered the Maastrichtian Age in my TPDD instead of the City of Maastricht!"


	5. Bored Esper

**"Bored Esper"**

_"Things are way too quiet!"_ Itsuki Koizumi muses silently. He misses cruising through closed space, taking down shinjin, _flying free!_

Aki Sakamoto keeps pestering him for a date; a hazard of being so handsome.

Koizumi: "I'll date you if you do me a favor."

Aki: "That's all I have to do? You got it, gorgeous!"

Home room. Kyon watches Haruhi stare out the window.

He's tapped on the shoulder. "Kyon?"

"Yes."

"You're cute!" Aki grabs Kyon's lapels, and kisses him. Deeply. For ten seconds!

"Get away from him!" Haruhi shouts, redfaced.

Aki bolts.

And Koizumi smiles, because he's flying again!


End file.
